Do You Remember
by xMailxJeevasx
Summary: Takanori ruki-GazettE  reminisces about his early life with Akira reita-GazettE .


**[[Reference.]]**

Ruki : Takanori Matsumoto

Reita : Akira Suzuki

Byou : Kojima Masahito

Yuuto : Todaka Yuu

Jin : Teishikata Kunihiko

Kumi Koda : Kumiko

**Lunchtime[1999]:**

"Takanori?" I looked up, your eyes watching me closely from your seat at the popular table in the cafeteria. I was sitting by myself near your ring of friends. Sometimes it felt like, if I sat close to you and your friends, I was sort of like them. Sort of like you. But, why would you be talking to me?

"Y-Yeah, Akira?" My voice shook as I looked to your curious eyes. Were you questioning why I was sitting so close, yet also so alone? Were you wondering if I had friends of my own or if I was eavesdropping?

"You wanna sit with us?" It was melodious. It felt like after so long, you finally noticed I exsisted. Then Kumiko, miss awesome leader of the cheerleading squad questioned your decision. Rumor has it she's your girlfriend. She shouldn't be with the way she slapped your chest… She doesn't treat you well. I would treat you better.

"Sorry… Maybe another time." I turned back to my mystery meat hamburger and soggy fries, pushing her cruelty to you from my mind.

**Tutoring[2000]:**

It was fourth block. They told me you failed your midterm exam, and that you were going to need a tutor. Kumiko was angry. She called you an idiot. She said you wouldn't make it to college if you didn't smarten up. That's where I came directly into your life. The teacher requested that I tutor you for ten hours a week. Two hours a day at least. Maybe more. Otherwise, there was no way you'd pass his class. If you didn't pass his class, you didn't graduate.

You said you were sorry to take up my time. I laughed and joked, saying that I wouldn't do anything else with my day, so why shouldn't I tutor you?

You apologized about lunch the week before. You said sometimes Kumiko could be judgmental, but you didn't want me to think that you were. You also told me not to think poorly of her. You were going to propose.

I pretended to have to urinate so that I could leave without blurting out every atrocious thing I thought about her.

When I came back, I think you understood I was upset. You didn't speak a word of her. Everything we spoke of was math. Theories. Algorithms. Formulas. I don't think you understood much of it. But I began to understand you.

**Toilets[2000]:**

The days were getting worse. Kumiko noticed you talking to me in the halls. She noticed that every few days you would sit with me to 'talk about math'. But in truth you had the habit of staying at my house to watch anime so we now had conversation material. The first five minutes were always math. The next forty were InuYasha's collection of jewel shards. Or how close (or far) L was from catching Kira. She was jealous, I think, of the fact that you and I were having more detailed conversations than you and her. She convinced half of the football team to dip me in the toilets during my free period.

You found out by chance.

Kojima Masahito was forcing my head in the cold water. Even though it was clean and the water was clear, I still wanted to throw up. Todaka Yuu had my feet up, giving a gravitational lift and my nose was so full of water I wanted to die. When I was dropped, I wasn't sure to be thankful or worried. When I was pulled out and I saw you… I was glad my face was covered in water. It hid my tears of happiness that showed how glad I was you cared enough to stop them.

You told Kojima and Todaka that if they touched me again, they would be kicked unconscious. Too violent for my taste, but it was the thought that counted.

**Graduation[2001]:**

You did it. You graduated. You told me it was all my doing. You told me that I was your best friend. I couldn't escape the feeling of extreme pride as I saw you get your diploma. You sought me out with your eyes during your thirty second thanking period and smiled.

"Thanks, Taka. Couldn't be where I am without you." You said into the microphone for everyone to hear. I gripped my own diploma and felt my eyes tear up slightly.

You're welcome, Akira. You're so welcome.

After the ceremony, you found me again. You thanked me and gave me a big hug. You looked so handsome in your robes. You invited me to go to the bowling alley with you and your friends. I declined and told you to enjoy your success.

You didn't.

Instead you came to my house and ordered a pizza. We drank half frozen slushy sprite out of my mother's margarita glasses and laughed for hours. You told me I was your best and only true friend. We spent the night watching Alan Walker exorcize demons and make witty remarks.

It was perfect.

I really think I love you.

**Wedding Day[2005]:**

I think I knew all along we wouldn't work out. I was your best man. I stood to your right as you and Kumiko exchanged your vows. You looked even more handsome in your suit. I told you how happy I was for you and bit back cruel remarks as she cut you off mid-reply by jamming her tongue down your throat. You wanted me to stay for the reception. I told you I didn't feel welcome.

I cried into an open bottle of tequila for four nights straight after that.

We haven't spoken in three years.

**The Phone Call[2008]:**

Sometimes hopeful love enthusiasts say that a person's life can be changed by one phone call. I never believed that until a few years ago. You called me. You told me how bad you felt about Kumiko's behavior at the wedding. You left her. She took your money and your child. At first, I wasn't sure if you were crying because you felt bad, lost everything or because you had no place to stay.

I found out that it was a combination of all three, and then one.

"Takanori… I love you. I know you must hate me… And the fact it took eight years to understand. But I'm begging…"

At first I thought about telling you no. That you hurt me way too much. But then I realized how scary it must be to feel completely alone… I told you to come down to my house. Have some coffee and tell me all about what happened. The moment you got here, I was cold. I didn't know how to feel towards you anymore.

"First she started demanding my paycheck." You began.

"Eventually she began to berate me like an idiot. Said without you I'd be in a gutter." You continued.

"When she said so much, I couldn't perform for her. She began to call me names." I became angry.

"After she gave birth to our first born, she said she wasn't in a nice enough home." I listened, determined to keep quiet.

"I took another job to supply her needs." My heart warmed at the idea you would do so much.

"I bought her a beautiful home… Once she had what she wanted she made a false rape claim." I was furious again.

"I was deemed an unfit father and husband. I almost got time for it." You looked on the verge of tears.

"There was no substantial evidence, so all that happened was when we divorced… Was her getting everything." You bit your lower lip. My heart was cold again.

"I have no home… I can't see my son… I treated the only person who loved me with no respect at all…" You were crying now. I've never seen you cry. You sunk in your chair, and all I could think to do was smile.

You demanded to know what was so amusing. I was sitting at the kitchen table. You decided to sit on the couch.

"Wanna sit with me?" Now you smiled. You moved to sit with me, and cup my hands that were around my warm mug of cocoa. I never was one for coffee. You took detailed note of this, I saw, as your eyes scanned to the cocoa packaging. You seemed to consider every letter as if intending to buy some the next time you were at the market. You gazed back at me. I felt warm down to the tips of my toes as I saw you leaning in. You held the position for a few moments longer than what I would've liked.

"Akira." You frowned, looking concerned that you had somehow upset me.

"Yeah?" You sounded more nervous than I had ever heard you, even when I walked in on you proposing to Kumiko. I felt inwardly proud that I could do this to you.

"Will InuYasha ever kiss Kagome?" The cheesiest grin grew on your face.

"Not until the first movie and probably the five hundredth episode." I smiled as well, and your hand cupped my cheek, my hair shifting pleasantly over my ear.

You kissed me.

You held me.

That night you made love to me.

**Present Day:**

I don't know why you cry when I tell the kids this story…

Our kids are old enough.

We adopted them as infants, yes. But Moki and Kisamei are in their preteens.

I question you one evening after dinner.

You turn to me, holding my hips softly.

You tell me that you don't like to think about the days when you refused to love me.

After much convincing, we realize no matter what, those were the best years of our life.

You kiss me.

You hold me.

We send the kids to bed…

And you make love to me.

I really love you, Akira.


End file.
